Fantastic Hours
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Kisah hidup yang berliku dan menimbulkan kesan unik di antara pemainnya. Yaya yang berusaha membuat Blaze peka akan perasaannya dengan memanfaatkan Taufan dan Ice serta Gempa yang berusaha Move on dari Ying yang di bantu oleh Halilintar dan Ochobot. Kisah mereka akan selalu terkenang di atas hujan, meskipun jalan yang mereka lalui penuh bunga dan duri. Hum!Fem!Ochobot, Kids!IceTau


**BOBOIBOY © ANIMONSTA STUDIO**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPOS, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR NGEBUT, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah dengan angin semilir yang membuat pikiran semua orang rileks. Cuaca yang tak terlalu panas membuat hari ini semakin sempurna untuk bersantai sambil meminum es kepala muda atau jalan jalan bareng sahabat ke mall. Namun itu sepertinya tak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda berjaket hitam jingga yang kini sedang membuat roti. Ya, seorang pemuda bernama Blaze Surya kini sedang bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Namun, sekali pun kecil, kafe ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Blaze kini sedang membolak balikan adonan roti sambil sesekali meninjunya agar terasa kalis. Sambil sesekalli pula ia memberikan tepung agar adonan menjadi lebih bagus dan mengembang ketika di panggang di oven. Ketika sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya, tiba tiba salah satu rekannya datang sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

" Hei Blaze, kata bos kau disuruh ke ruangannya sekarang." Kata seorang karyawan bertubuh gempal yang bernama Gopal. Blaze menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Setelah itu ia mengangguk sambil melepas sarung tangan yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk bekerja dengan adonan roti. Ia juga melepas celemek warna jingganya dan setelah itu melesat menuju ke ruangan bos-nya. Ketika dijalan, ia memikirkan mengapa sang majikan memanggilnya tanpa karyawan yang lain. Apa sang majikan mau menembaknya menjadi kekasih dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan rahasia? Blaze menggeleng gelengkan kepala menepis pemikiran konyol tersebut. Setelah berada di depan pintu warna biru muda ia akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

" Masuk," kata seseorang di depan pintu. Setelah itu, Blaze akhinya masuk menuju ruangan tersebut. Di lihatnya seorang gadis bermanik caramel dengan baju dan rok selutut warna pink serta sepatu yang senada sedang duduk diantara 2 orang anak kecil yang serupa dengan Blaze. Anak kecil itu sedang memakan eskrim dengan lahapnya, seperti tak pernah merasakan eskrim sebelumnya. Blaze membelalakan matanya ketika kedua anak kecil yang diketahui adik adiknya sedang bersama bosnya. Sedangkan, sang bos hanya tersenyum dan menutup Blaze menutup pintu.

" Anu, kenapa adik adikku ada disini bos?" Tanya Blaze sesopan mungkin. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Blaze untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

" Ah itu, tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan mereka sedang berjalan menuju kemari sambil memegang perut mereka. Apa kau tak memberinya makan tadi?" Tanya sang gadis yang kini sedang merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Blaze menepuk jidatnya dan mendelik tajam kepada kedua bocah yang ini sedang memandangnya dengan perasaan takut.

" Aku belum memberi mereka makan karena aku belum mendapat uang bos. Selain itu, tabunganku habis untuk membayar uang kuliah 3 hari yang lalu." Kata Blaze sambil menundukan kepala. Sang gadis perlahan bangkit dan mendekati Blaze.

" Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau mengalami kesulitan keuangan Blaze?" Tanya sang gadis sambil menempelkan tangannya di pipi Blaze membuat Blaze merona.

" Aku tak punya keberanian untukmengatakan pada bos bahwa-"

" Stttt….. jangan panggil aku bos. Panggil saja aku Yaya. Harus berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu akan hal itu?" katanya sedikit ngambek. Blaze terkekeh melihat kejadian itu.

" Hmmm baiklah Yaya, kau memang keras kepala seperti biasa."

" Kakak, aku mau makan nasi goleng, aku lapal kak." Rengek seorang bocah yang menggunakan topi miring sambil menarik narik ujung baju Blaze. Blaze tersenyum akan adiknya yang masih cadel tersebut. " Hmm…. Kau mau nasi goreng Taufan? Kalau begitu tunggulah besok dan sekarang kau makan roti-"

" Tapi Upan mau nasi goleng. Ice juga sama sedang lapal. Plis kak…" ujar Taufan sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu yang membuat Blaze meneguk ludahnya. Ice yang sedari tadi duduk langsung menghampiri adik dan kakaknya yang kini sedang terdiam.

" Iya kak, Ice mau nasi goleng."

" Tapi kan keuangan kita sedang dalam masa kritis. Bersabarlah adik adik." Hibur Blaze pada kedua adiknya. Yaya yang melihat kejadian itu segera merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkannya pada Blaze. Tentu, Blaze kebingungan akan hal itu.

" Nih uangnya, cepat beli 4 bungkus untuk kita berempat Blaze." Perintah Yaya. Blaze langsung menjauhkan uang itu dari wajahnya.

" Ah Yaya, kau tak perlu lah untuk melakukan-"

" Ini perintah, tak ada penolakan sebelum aku memecat dirimu sekarang."

" Ok ok, akan ku lakukan. Tapi kenapa kau berikan mereka eskrim padahal mereka belum makan? Kau mau membuat mereka sakit?" kata Blaze dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggikan. Yaya membuang muka menghindari tatapan Blaze. Sementara, si kecil Taufan mulai angkat suara untuk kejadian yang terasa tak mengenakan baginya tersebut.

" Ah itu, tadi Kakak Aya membelikan kami beldua loti sebelum makan esklim. Begitu kak. Jangan malah sama Kak Aya ya?"

Blaze menghela nafas kasar mendengar penuturan adiknya. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk membeli nasi aka d pesanan adik serta bosnya. Setelah Blaze telah benar benar menghilang, Yaya kembali duduk dan mengajak Taufa serta Ice untuk duduk pula di samping kiri-kanannya.

" Telima kasih kalena telah membelikan kami beldua nasi goleng, Kak Aya." Ujar si mungil Taufan. Yaya tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Taufan dengan penuh perasaan, layaknya seorang ibu. Ice pun tak ingin ketinggalan, ia pun juga di kecup puncak kepalanya oleh Yaya. Setelah itu, si kecil Ice menyamankan dirinya dan mulai tidur yang membuat Taufan menggembungkan pipinya.

" Ice jangan tidul telus. Nanti Upan mau main cama ciapa?"

" Upan jangan main,mending tidul aka d Ice." Taufan pun akhirnya mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya untuk bisa terlelap. Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengelus puncak kedua bocah tersebut.

' Ini seperti keluarga. Aku yang menjadi ibu dan kedua anak ini menjadi anak anakku. Aku harap aku bisa bersama dengan Blaze selamanya.' Batin Yaya berharap.

Gempa melihat arlojinya berkali kali. Ia merasa kesal karena sang kekasih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Karena lelah menunggu, ia akhirnya berniat untuk menyusul sang kekasih ke rumahnya. Ketika hendak memasuki mobil, ia melihat sang kekasih yang memakai kaos serta rok sepaha warna biru –kuning sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda bersurai ungu bersarung tangan ungu pula. Karena penarasan, ia akhirnya masuk mobil dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang untungnya jaraknya cukup dekat.

" Kau tahu Ying, aku sangat menyukai hal ini. Ini kan annive kita yang ke setahun dan entah mengapa aku ingin kau benar benar bersamaku." Ujar pemuda tersebut. Gadis yang sedang bersama pemuda tersebut –Ying- tersipu malu. Ia kahirnya menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut yang membuat Gempa iri setengah mati.

" Aku juga sama Fang, aku juga ingin bersamamu setiap saat. Karena tiap detik aku selalu memikirkanmu. Karena bersamamu, adalah inginku."

Cukup! Gempa panas mendengar kata kata tersebut. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia akhirnya turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kedua insan tersebut. Tentu, hal ini membuat Ying dan Fang kaget. Ying gelagapan ketika melihat Gempa yang sedang berada di hadapannya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Ekspresi Gempa juga berubah.

" Eh Gempa, apa kabarmu aka d? Maaf aku terlambat karena aku harus menemani temanku untuk-"

Plakk

Ying melotot kaget ketika Gempa menampar pipi kanannya dengan keras. Fang yang berada di samping Ying tentu kaget dan akhirnya bangun dari duduknya sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Gempa.

" Hei, kau harusnya tak sekasar itu pada pacarku kawan. Siapa kau yang berani beraninya-"

" Aku Gempa. Aku kekasih dari Ying dan kami sudah bertunangan 2 bulan lalu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa hah? Berani beraninya kau merebut tunanganku. Dasar brengsek!" Gempa langsung memukul wajah Fang hingga tersungkur. Fang memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berkunang kunang. Gempa tersenyum sinis pada Ying yang hendak menolong Fang.

" Cish, dasar perempuan brengsek! Beraninya kau menduakan perasaanku! Jika kau lebih nyaman bersamanya, maka bilanglah padaku. Jangan menduakanku seperti ini. Mulai sekarang, kita aka da hubungan apa apa lagi dan pernikahan kita batal!" ujar Gempa sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras menuju mobilnya. Tentu, Ying takkan semudah itu untuk membiarkan Gempa pergi. Ia menahan kaki Gempa agar tak pergi.

" Gempa, aku mohon. Ini hanya salah paham. Aku hanya-"

" Bodo amat! Kau buka siapa siapa lagi dalam hidupku, Ying. Lepakan kakiku sekarang juga."

Gempa melepaskan kakinya kasar dan berjalan menjauhi Ying. Ying hanya meratapi nasib. Sementara, Gempa menyetir mobilnya dengan keadaan yang kacau balau.

" Awas kau Ying, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Ujar Gempa sambil melihat kearah jalanan dengan perasaan bencin.

 ** _*Fugu chibi*_**

Halilintar hanya mendengus ketika sang sepupu menelponnya untuk segera bertemu di sebuah kafe. Dengan setengah hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan motor ninja warna merahnya. Ketika sedang memanaskan mesin, tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang berkacamik dan mata google menghampirinya sambil memeluknya manja.

" Kau mau kemana, Hali?" Tanya sang gadis. Halilintar hanya menghela nafas kasar lalu berbalik dan menciumkening sang gadis yang notebene adalah istrinya.

" Ocho, aku mau pergi ke kafe dulu. Gempa menelpon barusan dan menyuruhku kesana. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia sedang menahan marahmengingat nada bicara yang ia lakukan padaku."

" Ke kafe mana memang?"

" Itu lho sayang, katanya ke kafe yang ada di pinggir jalan depan toko buku yang baru buka itu." Kata Halilintar sambil mengusap surai pirang sang gadis. Ochobot langsung sumringah mendengarnya.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau ikut. Aku mau menemui Yaya. Boleh ya?"

" Baiklah sayang. Segera ambil tas dan kita berangkat menggunakan motor. Tak masalah kan?"

" Tak masalah jika kau bersamaku. Sebentar ya." Ochobot segera pergi ke rumah untuk mengambil tas selempangnya. Halilintar hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat sang istri yang begitu semangat. Namun dalam benaknya juga ada rasa khawatir pada Gempa sang sepupu. Apa yang terjadi ya?

.

.

Gempa terus menerus melirik jam yang ada di dinding kafe tersebut. Sudah 5 menit ia menunggu Halilintar, tapi sang saudara belum menampakkan dirinya. Gempa memijit pelipisnya dan menghirup bau cooklat yang baru saja ia pesan. Sejenak, ia merasa tenang. Sampai tak lama pintu kafe terbuka dan menampakan Halilintar beserta sang istri.

" Ada apa sampai kau menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi. Ochobot langsung duduk di samping Halilintar. Gempa hanya mendengus.

" Itu tuh si Ying, masa dia menduakan cintaku sih Hali?" sembur Gempa. Halilintar menaikkan alisnya.

" Ying? Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Dan apa maksudmu menduakan?"

" Ternyata sebelum ia tunangan denganku, dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda bernama Fang. Dan selama ini, ia melakukan hubungan secara diam diam dibelakangku. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?" kata Gempa tersulut emosi. Ochobot hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Hingga tak lama, Yaya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

" Ah Ocho, apa kabar?" Tanya Yaya sambil bejabat tangan dengan sahabatnya ini. Tentu, sang gadis berambut pirang menyambutnya dengan antusias.

" Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubungnmu dengan Blaze?" goda Ochobot. Yaya langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia merasa pipinya serasa terbakar.

" Apa apaan kau ini? Hubungan apa coba?"

" Alah jangan berbohong padaku. Kau menyukai pemuda itu kan?" Tanya Ochobot. Sang gadis mengangguk pelan. Sementara para pria memasang wajah sweatdrop.

" Sudah sudah reuniannya. Masalahku jadi bagaimana penyelesaiannya?" Tanya Gempa. Yaya yang baru saja tiba tentu tak mengerti apa maksud Gempa.

" Lho, memang ini ada masalah apa?" Tanya Yaya.

" Ying baru saja menduakan Gempa dengan cara berpacaran dengan Fang." Jawab Halilintar lesu. Yaya turut prihatin dengan keadaan yang menimpa sahabatnya tersebut. Hingga tak lama, 2 bocah dengan paras yang sama namun dengan pakaian yang berbeda datang menghampiri Yaya.

" Kak Aya kenapa ninggalin kita?" Tanya sang bocah yang menggunakan topi miring. Halilintar memiringkan kepala melihat kedua bocah yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Yaya.

" Siapa dia Yaya? Dia anakmu?" Tanya Halilintar spontan. Sang bocah yang menggunakan topi miring kini menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan yang sangat menggemaskan, hingga Ochobot mencubit pipinya gemas.

" Gyaaaa kau manis sekali sih. Aku jadi ingin merawatmu." Ujar Ochobot sambil tersenyum sang bocah tersenyum dan segera memperkenalkan diri.

" Pelkenalkan, namaku Upan dan ini kakaku Ice. Kami beldua adalah adik dali Kak Blaze yang sedang bekelja disini. Salam kenal."

Halilintar segera melirik anak yang satunya lagi sedang berada di dalam pangkuan Yaya. Dia sedang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Halilintar tersenyum karena hal itu.

" Oh jadi ini kakakmu ya Upan?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menunjuk Ice yang tertidur. Taufan mengangguk. Dengan penuh perasaan, ia mengelus surai hitam milik Taufan.

" Mau tidak kau tinggal bersama kami?" kata Halilintar yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Hallo fugu is kambekkk..# rip English**

 **Entah kenapa pengen deh buat pairing yang anti mainstream, jadi beginilah akhirnya, amburadul *nangis di pojokan***

 **Oh ya, ini adalah Fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu status yang pernah aku buat di fb, kalau tak salah waktu bulan puasa. Jadi mohon maaf bila kata yang digunakan terlalu berbelit.**

 **Dan juga…..**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YA READES**

 **Mudah mudahan kita bisa menjadi lebih baik dari tahun yang kemarin. Kita bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi di tahun sebelumnya. Seperti kata kata berikut**

 **Kemarin adalah sejarah**

 **Hari ini adalah sebuah kisah**

 **Dan esok adalah misteri.**

 **Tahu kan maksudnya? Pasti tahu lah…. #digampar**

 **Maukah kalian me review, memfollow dan memfav cerita absurd ini?**

 **Oh ya, jika kalian punya ide atau keluhan, tulis di kolom review, biar bisa diperbaiki**

 **Lovely,**

 **Fugu Chibi**


End file.
